Sequal to Mac's Surprise
by rosyposy1
Summary: Olivia has been at Mac's house for a few months now. She is doing better then when she first got to Mac's house still more chapter to come
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters please do not sue  
  
A few months later Olivia has adjusted well to her new environment. She and Sarah have been both going to therapy. Sarah thought this the best because she needed to know how to handle Olivia, and what she could do better to make Olivia feel more comfortable. Of course things are not perfect but what really is. Olivia still has some out burst but they are not as bad as they were before. She is going to school and doing well and she is making friends. It is getting close to Christmas and Olivia and Sarah are picking out a Christmas tree...  
  
"Sarah how about this one it's not really too big" This Olivia said as she looked at a tree that was about eight feet high.  
  
Sarah laughed, "Um I don't think so Olivia, I don't even think we would be able to get it in the elevator at the apartment.  
  
Olivia laughed to. "Yeah I guess your right maybe we should look at something a little smaller"  
  
Olivia took Sarah by the hand and led her to a smaller tree. "This one looks like this would fit and I don't think it is too expensive."  
  
"I think your right this does look like the perfect tree for us lets go talk to the man over there and see what he can do for us."  
  
As Sarah talked and paid the man Olivia went over to the car to get out a rope so they could tie the tree to the roof of the car. "Well let's get in and go home and have some hot coco how does that sound"  
  
"Yeah that sound like a good idea, and do you think when we get home we can play some Christmas music while we decorate the tree and eat some cookies."  
  
"Yes that sounds like a great idea Sarah laughed what cd do you want to listen to?"  
  
"Um, how about the Bing Crosby one, me and my mom use to really like that one it was one of her favorites."  
  
"Ok Bing it is then"  
  
Olivia had been talking about her mom more easily now, ever since that night when she had that dream and Mac came in and held her she didn't feel so bad. And she didn't really cry too much any more, she had come to accept her mother's death and go on with life as her mother had wanted her to do. The music played and Mac and Olivia started putting on the decorations.  
  
"Olivia, I'm going to have to go away for a few days, I'm going to be back before Christmas I have this case and I have to go up to New York. I know it's really short notice but I have no choice I have to go. What do you think are you going to be ok with this?  
  
Mac wasn't sure how Olivia was going to react was she going to blow up and throw a fit or was she going to be ok with it. She had hoped for the second but who's to know.  
  
Olivia thought a moment and looked up at Mac. She was sort of in shock she wasn't really expecting this where was she going to go?  
  
"Are you going to come back? Olivia asked.  
  
"Of course I'm going to come back I told you that a long time ago I am not going to leave you."  
  
"Where am I going to stay if you're going to be gone? Can I go with you I won't be any trouble?"  
  
"I know you wouldn't be any trouble but the case I'm trying will take up to much of my time and I wouldn't even see you and that is not fair to you." I called up Harriet and Bud and they said that they would look after you till I came back they are very excited to have you come and I know little AJ is excited too. And you know what I'll call every night to make sure that you're doing ok alright."  
  
"Well I guess that will be alright, when are you leaving?"  
  
"I have to leave in about two days and I'll be gone for about a week"  
  
"Ok I'll be fine just make sure you call me don't forget now will you?"  
  
"No I won't forget now lets get this tree done"  
  
Mac gave Olivia a tight squeeze and they began to decorate the tree. While they were doing this Mac thought and hoped that Olivia was going to behave herself she knew she was better but that was with her and not someone else. She hadn't really been away from Olivia and she hoped that this was not going to give Olivia a set back. Well she would know in two days. 


	2. olivia's vist

                  Two days later Sarah was finishing packing up her things for the trip and Olivia was sitting at the end of the bed watching her.  She really wished that she could go with Sarah on the trip but she knew that she couldn't.  She wondered to herself if maybe she acted up at Bud and Harriet's then maybe Sarah would have to come back.  She didn't want to lose her like she had lost her mother.  What would she do if the plane should crash or if she got into a car accident?  She had to figure out a plan to make Sarah comes back earlier then she was supposing to.

      "A penny for your thoughts"

  "Oh I'm just thinking about Christmas and what I want"

      "Well I don't think you need to worry about that you have been good so I'm sure that you'll get what you asked for.  You did leave me a mile long list and stars next to the things that you really wanted"

   " Olivia laughed,  Well I wanted you to have a good list so you knew what I liked and didn't like you can never be to sure this time of year somebody might give you socks instead of the game that you really wanted."

      "Sarah laughed too, I know I know, Olivia why don't you come over here and sit with me I need to talk to you, you know that I'm leaving and that I'll be gone for about a week right"

   "Yes I know

      "Do you remember when you first came here and I had to bring you to the court house and we were in the car and I made you give me your word that you wouldn't act out and you wouldn't run away do you remember?"

    "Yes I remember that"

      "Well you need to promise me that again you need to give me your word again that you won't act out, Bud and Harriet are good friends of mine and I don't want them calling me up saying that you are causing trouble and that they can't handle you.  Because if I have to come home it won't be a happy greeting I would be very disappointed and I don't know how long it would take me to trust you again about promises. I know you want me here with you and I want to stay to but I can't be here, you have made so much progress and I want you to keep it up do you think that you can do that for me?"

                  Olivia sighed for a moment and thought about what she was thinking about before, she didn't want to make Sarah disappointed in her but she didn't want Sarah to leave what could she say.  If she gave her word then she must stick by it what was she going to do?

   "Sarah I will try my hardest not to make you disappointed in me I'll try to be good and not act out but I don't think I can promise being really good I just don't know?"

                  Sarah looked at Olivia and then at the clock she only had three hours before she had to meet Harm and to go on there way.  

      "Ok Olivia I can accept that answer and I know that you will try you hardest and not disappoint me."

                  With this she and Olivia got up from the bed and started out the door to Bud and Harriet's house.  Mac had a bad feeling that Olivia wasn't going to be on her best behavior and she most likely figured that this was going to be the set back that the therapist had talked about she just hoped that it wasn't going to be horrible and she hoped that she wouldn't run away.  Bud and Harriet could probably handle the bad temper but they most likely wouldn't know what to do if she would run away.  And they both knew Olivia's past so I'm sure that they will suspect so kind of outburst.  Olivia and Sarah had arrived at there house.

                  "Well here we are isn't it a nice house it's really big and they have a big screen TV and I'm sure they'll let you rent some DVD's and watch them on the TV if you ask nicely"

      Olivia got out of the car quietly and went up to the door with Sarah, She felt like she did the first day she went to Sarah house scared and alone.  Mac knocked on the door

      "Hi Bud where's Harriet and little AJ."

         "Oh they are in the kitchen making up a snack we rented a movie hope you like it we got Spiderman AJ just loves Spiderman."

      "Yeah I like it" was all Olivia said

Harriet walked in with AJ in her arms.

    "Hi Olivia I'm glad that you could come and vist while Sarah is away"  

   With this Harriet was going to give her a little hug but Olivia clung to Mac.

                  "Ok, said Sarah,  how about we get you set up in the guest room then I need to get going ok,  do you mind if I just take a few minutes alone with Olivia."

    'Alright said Harriet, just up the stairs to the left"

   Mac and Olivia walked up to the guest room and they started to unpack her stuff.

      "Olivia I know that you might be sad or maybe even angry but please try to be on your best behavior and make me proud of you. Know how about you walk me to the door.

     They walked down the stairs and Olivia gave Sarah a hug goodbye Olivia shut the door and ran upstairs.

           To be continued…..


	3. will she run?

         She couldn't believe that she actually left she knew what she had been through and she just left her with two people that she didn't know.  How could Mac just do that to her, she didn't care if she got angry with her she had to do something to get her back she didn't know what but she would think of something.  When she was thinking of this Harriet knocked on the door.

         "Olivia are you ok do you want to come down and watch the movie with us?"

      Olivia opened up the door

         "I'm ok thanks I just thought that I had forgotten something and I wanted to check to see if it was here or not, how about we go down and watch the movie I'm sure little AJ is really excited about seeing it."

         Of course this was a totally lie but she didn't want to let on she wanted to make them see that she was having a good time and then when they weren't looking she was going to go somewhere where they wouldn't know where to look but Sarah would and they would have to call her and she would have to come home and get her.  She didn't care if she was going to be disappointed in her or mad she just wanted Sarah back and she didn't want to lose her like she had lost her mother.

         'Lets go down stairs do you have any popcorn?"

       "Yeah we have some and we also made some ice cream floats that are in the frezzer if you want some"

         "That sounds really good can't wait" as Olivia gave her a fake smile

         The movie had ended and it was late so Olivia went upstairs to the guest room 

"I have to think of someway to get away from here, maybe when they are asleep I'll sneak out the window and climb down the tree they won't know and Bud can't do anything he wouldn't be able to chase after me not with his leg.  They'll have to call Sarah then I'll have to do that tomorrow night because I want to make sure that Sarah got to her place safely Oh God I hope that she did."

         That night Olivia went to sleep when she woke up the next morning she had to think again where she was and she had remembered that she was at Bud and Harriet's house.  Was she going to run or not when she was thinking about this she heard the phone ring.  It had to be Sarah she ran down stairs and answered the phone.

         "Hello, hi Sarah did you get there alright?"

"Yes I got here just fine, how are you doing there, so do you like Bud and Harriet?  They are really nice people when you get to know them.

         "Yeah I like them alright, but I want you to come back it's alright here but I want to go home when are you coming back?" 

"I'll be back in awhile, Olivia please don't do anything I know how much you must be upset but running away of having a tantrum will not bring me back any faster.  I have to stay down here till this case is done.  Bud and Harriet are in charge of you till I get home so just remember that before you do anything that you might regret later ok.

         "Ok Sarah I'll try but please try to hurry home as fast as you can.  Love You

"Love you too gotta go now I'll call again tomorrow to see how your doing."


	4. Olivia thinks things over

            After the call that Olivia got from Sarah she didn't know what to do should she run or should she stay.  She was angry last night at Sarah for leaving her but now that she got the phone call from her she didn't know what to do.  If she did run away would Sarah come back, Sarah said that she wouldn't and that Bud and Harriet would deal with her.  Well that just ruined the whole plan. She had five more days to spend with Bud and Harriet was she going to stick it out.

            "Who was on the phone Olivia,  Harriet asked when she came from the kitchen

"Oh that was Sarah she wanted to see how I was doing and if I was having fun or not she said that she would call tomorrow and see how I was doing again so what is for breakfast today can I make some pancakes?"

            "Sure do you want chocolate chip pancakes?

"that sounds good thanks"

       Olivia and Harriet walked into the kitchen and Olivia sat down at the table she wasn't sure what she was going to do.  

      "Maybe I should just wait it out, Olivia thought to herself, maybe it won't be as bad as I thought it would be, but I think if I do run away Sarah will come back even though she says she wouldn't but what would she do if I did run away, would she be so upset that she would send her away, she just didn't know.

            "Olivia  were going to bring AJ sledding today ho you want to come along, it's going to be really fun?"

     "Sure that sounds like a lot of fun."

            "Good I'll tell Bud to get AJ ready and we'll leave in about an hour."

   "Ok thanks sounds good I'll be ready then."

With Harriet gone Olivia sat and ate her pancakes and she thought some more.  "I think I'll give it a try maybe if I don't like it here in the next day or so then I can run.  And who knows I may like it and it may go by quckily.


	5. sarah calls

"Wow that was a lot of fun I really liked that one hill and when Bud flew down it his face was so funny"  
  
I'm glad that you liked it said Harriet maybe when Mac comes back we can all go together how does that sound?  
  
"Yeah that does sound like a good idea; well I'm going to go up to get changed out of these cloths I'll be down in a few minutes"  
  
As Olivia went up the stairs the phone rang.  
  
Hello, oh Sarah glad that you called we just got back from sledding Olivia seemed to have a lot of fun.  
  
"Harriet, I know that I said that I wouldn't be longer then a week but this case is not as easy as I thought it was going to be do you mind keeping Olivia a few more days instead of Friday I'll be back on Christmas eve Monday.  
  
"I don't see why we can't Olivia has been very good hasn't acted out once I know that your worried about that."  
  
Thanks for letting me know that I just hope this extra two days won't trigger something. Is Olivia there can I talk to her?  
  
"Sure she's actually coming down the stairs as we speak"  
  
Harriet covered up the phone; Olivia Sarah is on the phone she wants to talk to you.  
  
"Oh good, Hi Sarah I've added a few more things to my list got a pen ready."  
  
Olivia before we get into that I need to talk with you. I have to stay here two more days I won't be back till Christmas Eve.  
  
The phone grew silent for a few minutes.  
  
Olivia are you still there are you ok.  
  
"Yes I'm still here; um Sarah Harriet has to use the phone I got to go. Bye  
  
And with that Olivia hung up the phone. Sarah didn't know what to think she just hoped that nothing bad was going to happen now Olivia had been so good. Sarah decided that she would have to call back later and talk with Harriet to make sure Olivia was alright 


	6. olivia's choice

Olivia didn't know what to do, was Sarah really serious about not coming back if she runs away she didn't want to risk it. Why wouldn't she come back she said that she loved her and that she would do anything for her it was all too confusing. Olivia thought about it a little more and she decide that she would run why shouldn't she if Sarah wasn't coming back if she did it wouldn't matter.  
  
"Olivia, it's time for supper would you like to come down now and have some." Harriet yelled up the stairs.  
  
"No thanks I think I'll just stay up here I'm not very hungry think I'll go to bed now.  
  
Olivia opened up her dresser draw and started to pack up her cloths. Why should I stay if Sarah doesn't care if shouldn't I just go Olivia thought to her self. Olivia opened up the window and climbed onto the roof and then on to the tree. She slid herself down and started to run she didn't know where she was going but she had to get out she had to find a warm place stay for the night but most of all she had to find food because she didn't eat she was so hungry. Maybe now Sarah would come home and try to find her all she could do was hope time would only tell.  
  
Meanwhile back at Bud's house Harriet went up to see if Olivia was feeling alright and when she got to her room she saw the window was open and she wasn't there.  
  
"BUD COME UP HERE!!!"  
  
"What's the matter sweetie?  
  
"Olivia is gone she climbed out the window I need to go call Sarah she needs to know"  
  
Harriet went to the phone to call up Sarah.  
  
"Ma'am something has happened, Olivia left and we don't know where she went do you have any idea why she would leave?  
  
'Oh Harriet I told her that I was going to be a couple more days I knew she was upset with me but I didn't think she would run away, listen I have to finish up some things here before I can come home it may take a day to find someone to take my place you call the police and see if they can do anything I'll talk to you tonight and see if there is any word  
  
"Ok Sarah talk to you later" "Well she said to call the police and we'll just have to wait I have no idea where to look but I'm going to go out and see if I can find her you stay here with AJ Bud and call the colonel if you hear anything.  
  
"Ok bye sweetie good luck"  
  
Olivia was almost to the and abaninded building that she knew of she would wait it out there till Sarah came home and she hoped that it would be soon  
  
To be continued... 


	7. the search for olivia

Olivia didn't know what to do she knew she couldn't go back if she did that God only knows what would happen to her, she wanted to pay Sarah back and she was doing it now how could she say she wouldn't come if she ran of course she would come wouldn't she. I was cold in the building and she was hungry it had been a whole two days that she was gone and she didn't know if anyone was looking for her or not did she really care yes she did she wanted someone to love her to keep her warm what could she do now.  
  
Same time same day Mac's apartment  
  
"Harm I can't believe that she is gone what am I going to do we have been searching for two days now and there is no sign of her I don't even know where to look'  
  
"I know Mac we have tried everywhere hey does Olivia have a journal or something that she writes in maybe she wrote something about this and may she wrote where she went."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that she does have a journal she writes in it almost every night since she got here? Let me go and look in her room. Yep here it is let me see. I don't see anything about running away here oh wait look at this.  
  
Dear Journal, It's me Olivia again I can't believe that I'm still here tonight Sarah said she would never leave me and she doesn't want me to leave her but what happens if she does leave well I know where I can go there's an old building a few blocks from here I have been there fooling around before it doesn't look like a bad place to stay better then the streets at least I would have a roof over my head I could stay there for awhile till I found something else well hopefully that will never happen.  
  
Olivia  
  
"Harm I think I know where she is talking about it's an old abandon warehouse it use to be an old apartment building I'm going is you coming?"  
  
Sarah ran out the door without looking back and got into her car and drove as fast as she could to that building.  
  
"Oh I hope that she is alright please God let her be alright please don't let anything have happened to her please God please."  
  
Olivia was trying to stay warm underneath the blanket that she had taken but it wasn't doing much good.  
  
"Why haven't they found her yet weren't they looking didn't they know where to look, maybe I shouldn't have run away Sarah is going to be so worried maybe I should go home."  
  
Olivia got up from where she was sitting she was half way down the stairs when she heard a cry.  
  
"OLIVIA ARE YOU HERE OLIVIA CAN YOU HERE ME ANSWER ME PLEASE ANSWER ME."  
  
"Sarah is that you Sarah, it is you oh God I didn't think you were looking for me I thought maybe you were glad I was finally gone and that you didn't care."  
  
"Didn't care how could I not care I told you I won't leave you I didn't want you to leave me why did you run away like that I was so worried I have been looking for you for two days let me look at you we need to sit down and have a nice long talk young lady."  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah I didn't mean to have you worry like that can we go home I'm so cold and hungry"  
  
"Yes let's go home and then we can talk"  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
